This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 on Application No. 2001-284066, filed in Japan on Sep. 18, 2001, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive shaft connecting structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive shaft connecting structure in which an end of an output shaft of an engine and an end of a drive shaft are connected together through a coupler.7
2. Description of Background Art
A drive shaft connecting structure according to the background art is known, for example from Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-112697, which is shown in FIG. 7 of the present invention.
This drive shaft connecting structure according to the above document includes a driving-side coupler 2 provided on an end of an output shaft 1 of an engine (not shown). A driven-side coupler 4 is provided on an end of a drive shaft 3. Furthermore, a coupler rubber 5 is disposed between the couplers 2 and 4.
The coupler rubber 5 plays the roll of a shock absorber. Power from the output shaft 1 of the engine is transmitted from the driving-side coupler 2 to the driven-side coupler 4 and the drive shaft 3 through the coupler rubber 5.
In the drive shaft connecting structure as described above, generally, the driving-side coupler 2 and the driven-side coupler 4 are in many cases roughly symmetrical with respect to the front and rear sides (the driving side and the driven side). Accordingly, the coupler rubber 5 is also in many cases roughly symmetrical or perfectly symmetrical with respect to the front and rear sides.
Therefore, in the structure according to the background art, the coupler rubber is often been fitted by a worker during assembly in a reversed condition, i.e., with the front and rear sides reversed.
If the coupler rubber is perfectly symmetrical with respect to the front and rear sides, no problem is generated. However, there are some coupler rubbers, which are roughly symmetrical but not perfectly symmetrical with respect to the front and rear sides. Accordingly, if such a coupler rubber is fitted in a reverse condition, it presents a problem in that the transmission of power from the driving-side coupler to the driven-side coupler through the coupler rubber would differ.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drive shaft connecting structure by which the above-mentioned problem is solved and it is ensured that the situation of fitting the coupler rubber in a reverse condition would occur with difficulty.
In order to attain the above object, a drive shaft connecting structure according to a first aspect of the present invention includes a driving-side coupler provided on an end of an output shaft of an engine. A driven-side coupler is provided on an end of a drive shaft. A coupler rubber is disposed between the couplers. Furthermore, at least a portion of the coupler rubber is exposed between the couplers, and the exposed portion is provided with a mark indicating the fitting direction of the coupler rubber.
According to the drive shaft connecting structure described above, the following actions and effects are obtained. Specifically, the coupler rubber is provided with a mark indicating the fitting direction thereof. According, the assembling worker can perform a fitting operation while looking at the mark. Therefore, the situation of fitting the coupler rubber in a reverse condition would occur with difficulty.
In addition, according to the drive shaft connecting structure described above, at least a portion of the coupler rubber is exposed between the couplers and the exposed portion is provided with the mark indicating the fitting direction of the coupler, rubber. Accordingly, whether or not the coupler rubber is fitted correctly can be visually checked even after the coupler rubber is fitted between the couplers. As a result, according to the drive shaft connecting structure described above, desired power transmission can be obtained securely.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.